Seth's Slave
by Aard Rinnae
Summary: Seth has the Pharoh chained up in his livingroom. Pastfic. Lots of sex.
1. Chapter 1

Seth smirked at the chained Pharoh. The blindfolded man thrashed and struggled, but he couldn't touch the floor, much less escape from his priest. Seth had shackled his hands, and looped them over a hook in the ceiling, and the Pharoh was now dangling, helpless, over the floor.

Seth moved forwards, touching Yami. Gently, he ran his hands down the boy's chest.

"S-seth!" Yami cried out. "Please!"

SLAP!

The chained Pharoh cried out when his priest struck him, skin turning red where he had been slapped. Seth gently kissed his cheek.

"You know you don't get to talk, pet. Good dogs don't yap at their masters," he said, smirking at the heated blush that blossomed on the embarrassed boy's cheeks. Reaching into his belt, Seto pulled out the Sennen Rod, and unsheathed it's hidden blade.

When Yami heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed, he tensed, quivering. Seth ran the blade's point along his prisoner's jaw, careful not to push down too hard. A bright red trail followed the knife's tip.

Enjoying Yami's whimper of pain, Seth applied less pressure to the blade, angling it so that it was almost flat to the skin and drawing it across the smaller boy's throat, letting the point rest in the hollow of his neck before angling it down and pulling the knife down and through the boy's tunic.

Ripping the shredded cloths off of his captive, he sheathed the Sennen Blade. Yami gasped when he felt the cool air hit his chest, and cried out wordlessly when he felt a hot mouth latch onto one of his nipples.

Seth nipped and tugged on Yami's nipple, delighting in the boy's whimpers and gasps of pain and pleasure. Reaching over, he began to tug on the other nipple, and Yami arched forwards with a muffled scream of pleasure.

"Are you enjoying this, Atem?" Seth growled, releasing the boy's nipple and twisting the other between thumb and forefinger. Yami shrieked in pleasure, thrashing as Seth pulled him up, still lached onto his nipple, twisting and rubbing to draw out moans and screams of pain.

"Do you like this, you dirty little slut?" Seto reached down to cup the young Pharoh's groin through his pants, squeezing the hard length before undoing the string holding the loose cotton pants. Tugging them down, he stroked the boy's cock twice, watching the boy thrust into his hands, and then stopped touching the boy altogether, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

Yami's eyes widened behind the blindfold when he heard the priest walk away. Whimpering, he thrashed uselessly against the chains before falling limp.

"Seth, please!"

When Seth heard the Pharoh's voice, he looked up. Tutting at the boy, he stood up and began to circle his captive. Although the child couldn't see him, the boy sensed his presence and began to squirm again.

Yami screamed when he felt the whip crack across his back. Seth's breath was hot on his ear as he spoke. "I thought I told you not to speak, bitch. Do I have to gag that filthy little mouth of yours, or should I find a better use for it?"

Another lash, and Yami cryed out once more. Seth spoke again, from across the room this time. "If you want to speak, you can count, whore, and beg me for more."

Yami sobbed as another lash fell across his shoulders.

"Count."

"_ONE!_"

SMACK!

"_TWO!_"

SMACK!

"_THREE!_"

By this point, Yami had fallen limp, held up only by virtue of the shackles that wrenched his shoulders back, placing all of his weight on his wrists. His body was wracked by sobs, and he trembled when Seto walked around to his front and pulled him into a kiss, forcing his tongue into the other boy's mouth. When Atem resisted, he bit down on the younger's lower lip, prompting a gasp from the boy and filling their mouths with the metalic taste of blood. When he began to feel the need to breathe, Seto drew back, and his pet gasped, sucking in air desperatly.

"Let's try that again, slave."

Yami nearly passed out at the first crack of the whip across his chest. He writhed as his master lashed out again and again, the leather cutting into him and leaving red bruises. Finally, they stopped, and he slumped forwards, to be supported by Seth's strong arms. The man lifted him and unhooked him from the ceiling, before allowing him to collapse onto the floor. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed again, Seth smirked at the trembling, aroused boy who knelt on the ground before him.

"Atem," he finally commanded, and the boy's head shot up, looking for the source of the noise. "Come here, slut, and suck me off like the little cock-whore you are. Maybe that'll teach you to shut up." The boy whimpered, but dragged himself on his hands and knees towards Seth, who unzipped his pants and pulled out his length.

The smaller boy leaned forwards and licked cautiously at the elder's tip, crying out as Seth gripped his hair and forced his head down over the erect length. Yami choked as the brunette began to force his head back and forth, the tip of his cock striking the back of his throat. "Keep going, you little bitch. You like that, don't you? You like the feeling of me inside you, getting ready to spill myself down that needy little throat of yours. And guess what, bitch?" he said, holding Yami's head down, cock shoved down the gagging boy's throat as the boy struggled to breathe. "I'm going to fill that stomach of your's with my seed. You're going to swallow every drop, and beg me for more." Pulling Yami's head back, he allowed the boy to take one huge, shuddering gasp, before ramming back in. Yami screamed and writhed when Seth wrapped his legs around the pharoh's chest, pinning him down.

Seth reached into his belt, yanking free the Sennen Rod. Grabbing a tube of lube off of the desk, he slathered the round end of the rod in the oily fluid, and began to rub it over Yami's ass. The boy's eyed widened, and he began to really struggle. When Seth released the boy's head, he jerked back. "Seth, no!"

Seth reached out and slammed his fist into the boy's face. "I said that you weren't to talk, you masochistic little whore. I guess I'll have to find a gag, won't I?" Slamming a drawer open, he groped around, grinning as he pulled out a ring attached to two strips of leather. Forcing it into the boy's mouth, he strapped it on, then raised the boy's chin so the terrified child was forced to meet his eyes.

"You should have listened to me, Yami. Then you would be able to close your mouth, at least. Now look at you, Yami. Just another hole to be filled, I suppose." Pulling his head up, Seth grinned. "If you're a really good boy, maybe I'll even let you breathe." Seth struck Yami again, causing the boy to let out a grunt. Drool was already trickling down his chin, and tears were filling his eyes. "God, slut, you'd think you'd be used to this by this point. I mean, it's not like you haven't been filled before. _I _of all people would know that. So suck, before I get bored and just start fucking that wet little hole of yours."

Yami knelt before the priest, whimpering. With some effort, he managed to lower his head so that the gag slid down over the other man's cock.

"Good boy, Yami. Now, I want you to reach behind yourself, and spread those pretty cheeks for me. Don't worry, as long as you have my cock in your mouth, you shouldn't pitch forwards."

Yami, tears running down his cheeks, began to suck him further in. He reached back, pulling his cheeks apart, and whimpered as he saw the size of the rod's tip.

It was almost two inches wide, with a ball on the end that was closer to two and a half. Even though it shone with lube, Yami knew that it would hurt, and Seth hadn't even stretched him.

Seth began to rub the oily Rod over his pet's ass. Finnally he decided that he had played with the boy's fears enough, and angled the Rod so that it was pointed down into Yami's ring. Grinning, he thrust it in in one swift motion.

Yami screamed, even around Seth's cock, and thrashed. The older man grinned, wrenching the item out from between the boy's cheeks, then thrusting in, plunging it in and out as Yami cryed, screamed, and begged for mercy.

Seth felt himself nearing orgasm, and used one hand to force the pharoh's mouth all the way down onto his erection. He renewed his efforts, plunging the Rod deeper and deeper into the gaping hole with each thrust. As Yami's muffled screams caused the boy's tounge to run along the sides of his dick, Seth thrust the Rod in another time, and came.

Yami began to cry even harder when he felt the salty juices slide down the sides of his mouth. Desperately, he struggled to swallow the older man's seed, but he gagged and choked. When Seth finally pulled out of the smaller boy's mouth, he looked down and laughed.

"Look at you, you little cock-sheath. Not even able to swallow properly. You want some more, slut? Do you want me to tie you up here, and whenever I want to whack myself off, I can come in here and pour a little more of my sperm down your throat? Or I can tie you up in the bathroom- you can be my urinal. Would you enjoy me pissing in your mouth, bitch?"

Yami gurgled uselessly and shook his head. Seth laughed again and began thrusting the rod into the little Pharoh's ass. Yami began screaming again in earnest, incomprehensible but no longer muffled by the Priest's cock.

Finnally, Seth rammed the Rod into his slave's ass, and it sank in all the way to the hilt. Seth began to laugh uncontrollably. When he finally stopped, he answered Yami's nervous look. "Your little ass is just sucking the rod in, isn't it? You've got twelve inches of metal rammed up inside you, and you can't even move. So, what should I do now, I wonder?"

He grabbed Yami's hands and tied them together again. Once more tossing the slender boy over the hook in the ceiling, he began to shift the rod in circles, stretching the sobbing boy's asshole without thrusting. As he moved it, he spoke. "I think I'll go get something to eat. I'll bring back some new toys for you, too, so that we can have more fun. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone where you are, so don't worry about being walked in on. After all, it would be terrible if someone walked in on the great Pharoh when he was in this condition, wouldn't it?"

Yami moaned and gasped as he felt his insides tear further with every twist of the rod. He slumped, relieved, when he saw Seth move towards the door, and Seth paused. Turning around, he moved towards some drawers, and, smirking, said, "But it would be such a shame to leave you lonely. Let me find you something to occupy yourself with. I have a few moments before I have to go, after all." Reaching into the top drawer, he withdrew some items, keeping them hidden from Yami.

Walking over to the bed, he lay them down, then lifted one and strode over to Yami. Holding the two clamps before tearstained eyes, he inquired, "Do you know what these are, slut?" He busied himself attaching the first to Yami's erect right nipple, leaving it still fairly loose. Once the other one was attached, he grabbed the one on the right again, and began to tighten it, not stopping until Yami screamed in pain. "Good boy, my little cock-slut. But that's only 15 cranks. Let's see if we can make it to twenty with the other one, shall we?"

Yami let out a choked sob, shaking his head, but Seth ignored him. When the boy attempted to swing out of his grasp, he grabbed the rod and pushed it straight forwards, forcing the boy's entire body to swing forwards with it. Grabbing the clamp, he allowed the boy to fall back into position, but pulled out on the nipple so that all of the boy's weight was on that one point. As the boy howled and writhed, Seth began to tighten the clamp.

"…19…20!" By this point, Yami was arching his back and screaming. Seth let go of the boy, who slumped back until he was limply dangling.

Seth marched back over to the bed, grabbing another toy, and carrying it over to the trembling boy, who didn't resist as the cock cage was clamped over his limp length. He didn't even twitch until Seth moved up to his chest again, this time with two dangling weights attached to strings.

"Let's see how you do with 6 ounces, to start, cocksucker. I'm just a bit worried, do you think it's too little?" he laughed, hooking them over the clamps. Yami shuddered and sobbed.

Yami whimpered as his master stepped away, surveying his work. Finally, he turned and grabbed a length of cloth and two foam earplugs. Placing the cloth over Yami's eyes, he tied it into place before putting the plugs into the small boy's ears. Stepping back, he twisted the Sennen Rod one last time, then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Yami hung, limply, sobbing. He couldn't hear or see anything, and didn't even know if his master had left yet. He couldn't even assess how badly hurt he was, and the lack of any other sensory input made the pain a thousand times worse.

His nipples were in agony. Seth had made sure to swing the weights before he left, so they were still being tugged back and forth, sending pain ripping through his chest.

His ass was worse. It was sore and bruised all over, and every time he inhaled, he could feel the metal move slightly, ripping a little more of his insides.

His cock was limp within the spiked cage, lying on the sharp spikes, which didn't dig in like they would have if he were erect, but nonetheless sent pain shooting down the sensitive nerves.

Even his throat burned, jaws sore from being wrenched open for so long, and his master's come was still in his mouth, slowly trickling down his throat, the salty taste making him gag. He was unable to stop himself from drooling, and his saliva was collecting in his mouth, choking him.

Yami lay still, waiting for when Seth would return, and continue his tortures.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hello to everyone who reviewed, and especially to the people who PM'd me about it. I apologize for being MIA for a few months, I had college apps to do. I submitted my FAFSA yesterday, so... victory, I guess? Recently I decided to do some more work on this and my other story, so that's nice. If you want to learn more about my current projects, and how -you- can help -me- update faster, see the AN at the end of this chapter!

* * *

><p>Hours later, the door opened, and Seth strode back into his chambers.<br>Glancing around, his gaze lit on the still figure hanging in the middle of the room.

When Atem felt the cool breeze from the opening door, he whimpered in pain. It felt like days had passed as he hung in the priest's room, helpless, sightless, deaf and alone. Even now, he had no way of knowing for certain that the priest wast the one who beheld him , and not some hapless guard, or worse, one of the other nobles. Atem let out a soft whine of impatience as he waited for some answer as to who was in the room with him.

For his part, Seth was content to let the boy stew. He let out a dark chuckle when he heard the boys whimpers, and moved to close the door, hiding them from the view of passersby.

Moving into the room, he began to circle the smaller boy, being careful not to touch his body or give any clue as to his identity. Seth smirked as he examined the boy's chest, admiring the way the cool sweat had left wet stains on his skin, and the way his chest heaved as he desperately gasped for breath. His nipples, still in the clamps, were a bright purpish-red, and bruised had formed on pale skin where the clamp had chafed. The priest found himself hard-put to resist the urge to reach out and tweak one of them, and watch the boy's reaction to the pain.

Examining the strained face, Seth was once again disappointed by the way the gag and blindfold concealed such a large portion of the pharaoh's visage. However, he didn't bother repressing his mocking laughter when he noticed the drool that covered the boy's chin from the ring gag, mixed in with semen from their earlier activities.

The boy's cock was still limp in the studded cage he had trapped it in, too. Obviously the boy had not enjoyed the last few hours as much as his priest had, but then, the priest had had the thoughts of coming back to his little pet to keep him happy through meeting after meeting.

Having had his fill of examining the front of his toy, Seth moved around to his back, where the Rod was still stuffed deep into the boy's now-clenched asshole. The boy had clearly tensed when he heard someone come in, but from the way he was trembling, the tension was only causing him more pain. Casting his gaze up over the boy's back, where the welts from his earlier beating still shone an angry, glistening red, Seth began to plot his attack.

Leaning in, he breathed gently on the back of his slave's neck. After a few second's pause, he carefully reach around the trembling boy and grasped the clamps, snapping them off as quickly as he could.

"Argh!" Atem arched upward with a scream, writhing in pain at the unexpected action. He let out a series of low whimpers as blood rushed back to his tender nipples. Finally, he calmed, stilling his body, although the occasional tremor still racked him.

"Mahter?" The word was whispered around the gag, garbled by the steely ring. However, Seth was amused by the pleading tone clear in the pharaoh's voice. However, that didn't stop him from delivering a series of fast, hard slaps to the boy's ass cheeks for speaking without permition.

Reaching up, Seth forced two fingers through the wide hole in the gag and began to thrust. Immediately, his pet began to choke and gag, and wet saliva began to fill his mouth. As Seth thrust his fingers deeper, the boy began to writhe, his pleas completely unintelligible around the object in his mouth.

With his other hand, Seth began to play with one of the boy's nipples, twisting the furious bud between thumb and forefinger. The young pharaoh's pleas turned into screams as agony wracked his body, but Seth ignored it. Minutes passed before he released the tender nipple and withdrew his soaked fingers from the boy's mouth.

Next, he unclipped the cock cage, which caused a gasp of relief from Atem. Running his hand up and down the shaft a few times, Seth was pleased to see that it stiffened slightly at the attention. Giving a sharp tug, he reveled in the pained reactions his ministrations had caused.

At last, he decided it was time to remove his toy from it's suspended position. Grabbing the chain, he easily hefted the frail boy off of the hook, before dropping him down to the floor, where he lay crumpled in a heap, the hilt of the Sennen Rod sticking out of his uplifted ass.

Walking over to the bed, Seth surveyed the toys that still remained from his games earlier. Picking one up, he looked once more at the helpless boy, and grinned. Grabbing his neck he hauled the young king to his knees, before forcing the long, thick rubber toy between his lips. With a grunt of effort, he began to plunge the toy back and forth, forcing a little more into the boy's mouth with each turn. The boy began to squirm, but a sharp slap made him still, trembling in fright, and allow his mouth to be fucked by the rubber dildo.

Once the boy was unable to take any more of the dildo without choking, Seth drew it out until only the head remained in. Forcing Yami to straighten his neck, he used all of his energy to ram the rubber dick down the slender throat. Pulling it out again, he continued to drill into the defenseless boy until he was coughing up what little liquid was in his stomach. Finally he withdrew the massive dildo in favor of a shorter, thicker one, which he strapped into place in the ring gag. Despite his struggles, the young pharaoh was unable to spit out the cock that filled his mouth, and eventually slumped down, unresisting.

Seto began to caress the young man's face and chest, pinching and tugging at his bruised skin and tender nipples, but his actions were gentler now, and he allowed the boy's sobbing to subside. At last, he cupped the boy's ears and wiggled lose the plugs that had left the frightened boy deaf. Stroking Atem's silky hair, he whispered softly to him, "Hello, little slut. Have you been having fun?"

Ignoring the frightened squeak, he flipped the trembling boy onto his back and straddled him. Palming to younger boy's cock, he stroked it lightly, then leaned down, overpowering the slight boy.

"Did you have fun while I was gone, you little whore? I hope you weren't lonely. I tried to hurry back, but your little priestess wanted to talk and talk and talk..." Seth was cut off by his pet's whimpers when the priest's clothes ran over his sensitive nipples.

"Are you comfortable now, Atem? I though you might enjoy this new toy, seeing as to how you liked taking my cock up your throat. I was hoping that you would be able to handle the bigger one, but we can work up to that, I suppose. You look pretty happy with this setup, though. Is it nice and snug, with one big, thick rod up each end, feeling the firm head bobbing in your slutty little throat, or having twelve inches of ridged metal up your ass? Or do you want me to fuck your ass with the Sennen Rod? Do you want me to drive that big, thick staff in and out of your loose little hole until you beg me to stop?" He grabbed a nipple and pulled, twisting until a shriek of pain rose from his slave.

"Well?" he demanded, flipping the youth over his knee so that the boys red ass was in the air. The boy whimpered behind the cock in his mouth, but Seth ignored him, instead choosing to gently rub circles on one bruised cheek. Wrapping slender fingers around the base of the rod, he began to slowly pump the item in and out of the younger boy's tense hole.

* * *

><p>A string of indistinct whimpers and pleas escaped Atem, but they were caught up by the gag filling his mouth. He involuntarily clenched his asshole even tighter, trying to prevent the priest's violation of his defenseless body, but his efforts proved useless against the larger man.<p>

The priest, _his master_, he reminded himself, had already worn him down completely. He was unable to defend himself; the man had had an easy time of bending the younger boy to his will. Even now, his body was racked with pain, the agony of his treatment only matched by the humiliation he felt when the larger man whispered filthy words into his ear, filling him at both ends like a common whore.

Nevertheless, he had felt himself harden when the man began to stroke his cock. It had been almost pleasant, for a little bit, when his master had handled him gently, but all that was erased when the man began to fuck his face with the rubber dildo.

Now, as the priest gently pumped the metal rod inside him, Atem felt torn apart. Although the gentleness may have seemed like it was intended to be pleasurable, the pain it caused as it banged old bruises and stretched him was unbearable. From the smirk in the other man's voice, he knew it too, and was taking great pleasure in the young boy's torture.

* * *

><p>This'll be continued in Part two, up later this week. Huzzah!<p>

So, currently I am looking for either 3 Betas for 3 stories, or one or two betas for 3 stories. The details are below, PM if you want to know more or volunteer. I am also available as a Beta again, as of now, as well as to translate stories into German.

Seth's Slave - This story. I assume you have read it.

Somewhere to Sleep - A threesome slavefic. YamixYugixSeto with Yami as slave. AU, in a ye olde semimoderne England type of world. Also posted. Very much rated M, but not BDSM.

Untitled, as of yet - A Neopets story. It's about one of the Neopian wars and what it was like for someone to loose everything in the war. Death, and realistic consequences to war. Not graphic, for either violence or sex, but I'll probably do some extra material for it and post that here. *First chapter up* It'll take a few chapters to build, but I already wrote the last few chapters, and I promise it'll be worth it...


	3. Chapter 3

As Seth pumped the rod in an out of his toy, he felt himself harden. With one hand he continued to fuck the smaller pharaoh, but with the other, he began to jerk himself off, enjoying the whimpers of pain that his fucktoy produced every time the Sennen Rod was plunged back between his small asscheeks. Finally, however, he withdrew the rod and positioned his own precum-covered cock at the boy's quivering entrance.

"Don't worry, little one. I'll be gentle," was the only warning the younger had before the priest drove his hard cock into the boy's thoroughly loosened ass.

"Mmmhhhmf!" Yami's scream, muffled by the rubber cock gagging him, nonetheless cut through the quiet room. The sound of his soft grunts and moans, as well as the priest's heavy breathing, filled the dry, warm air of the priest's chambers.

"Mmmm, you like that don't you. Feels nice, right? Feels good. Are you going to cum for me, whore? Are you going to cum for me when I spill my seed in your ass? You will, won't you, you filthy little slut," Seth ground out, thrusting deep into the other boy, who gave a soft cry of fear when he heard the harsh words. "If you didn't have that cock in your mouth right now, bitch, you'd be begging me for more.

Driving home, Seth managed to strike his slave's prostate, prompting a long, drawn-out moan from the trembling child. The sound of the younger man's pleasure spurring him on, Seth thrust again and again into the well-stretched ass, groaning in pleasure as the smaller boy began to thrust back slightly under him. However, he restrained himself, waiting until he felt the pharaoh orgasm under him to release his load deep inside the boy.

Despite the discomfort he was in from the gag and his abused body, Yami quickly dropped off to sleep, exhausted, with his master's cock still deep inside him.

Behind him, Seth gave a low chuckle, and wrapped his arms around the pale, slender body before allowing himself to drop off too, curled around the trembling body of his young toy.

Seth awoke slowly the next morning. It took him a few minutes, blinking blearily at the light filtering through his curtains, to figure out exactly what was going on.

However, he was brought quickly back to alertness when he felt Yami, still impaled on his dick, begin to wriggle. Giving a predatory grin, he tightened his hold on the boy, rolled the pair over so he was on top, and waited for his pet to fully return to consciousness.

The wait wasn't a long one, and soon Seth was listening to the sweet sound of a panicking Yami trying to figure out where he was. Still smirking, Seth pulled his now erect cock out of the boy's ass, and slammed himself back in.

"MMMMmft!" The sudden action prompted a scream from his victim, who stiffened, realizing that he was still in the arms of his master. However, this small response was not enough to entertain Seth, who began to plunge in and out of the gaping hole, ignoring the tears that ran from Yami's eyes as his asshole was once again torn and pounded by the thick cock. As Yami began to buck under him, Seth thrust deeper, pulling the younger boy's head back with his long hair and causing him to choke on the dildo still shoved down his throat.

As his slave began to gag and gasp for air, Seth pounded into him a few more times and then released, spilling yet more cum into the boy's still-stick insides. Still on top of the smaller boy, Seth once more rested, ignoring the fact that his actions had brought the pharaoh no pleasure. Once he had recovered his breath, he leaned over to his slave's ear and whispered into it, "What a nice way to wake up, little cumslut. A nice, mewling body beneath me, all tied up with a cock down its throat, ready for me to shove my dick down its loose little ass. Did you enjoy that, pet? Did you like my cock being the first thing you felt when you woke up? I promise you that this won't be the only time you wake up with something nice and hard shoved into one of your pretty little holes."

Tears ran down Yami's face at his master's words, but Seth ignored them, instead pulling himself out of the boy and wiping his cock off on the boy's soft ass cheeks.

* * *

><p>Short Chapter is short. Next chapter is soon. Apologetic Aard apologizes for the wait.<p> 


End file.
